Fuse elements are a widely used feature in integrated circuits for a variety of purposes, such as improving manufacturing yield or customizing a generic integrated circuit. For example, by replacing defective circuits on a chip with duplicate or redundant circuits on the same chip, manufacturing yields can be significantly increased. A fuse disconnected by a laser beam is referred to as a laser fuse, while a fuse disconnected by passing an electrical current, or blowing, is referred to as an electrical fuse, or e-fuse. By selectively blowing fuses within an integrated circuit, a circuit design may be economically manufactured and adapted to a variety of custom uses. However, fuse systems used to control a system function or to improve manufacturing yield are irreversible, and therefore a reversible voltage switching device employing a fuse system is highly desirable.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this Discussion of the Background section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.